Coach
|related = Bus Dashound |roadspawn = Yes (All games) Parked (GTA Vice City Stories only) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} |modelname = coach |handlingname = COACH |textlabelname = COACH }} The Coach is a transport vehicle that first appeared in Grand Theft Auto 1, and returned for all of the 3D Universe games. Design The Coach remained through the Grand Theft Auto series as a charter bus. The Coach is distinctive from the Bus by featuring a sleeker design and more spacious interior than the Bus, as well as having a distinctive ability to carry a large number of passengers. 2D Universe In Grand Theft Auto 1, the Coach appears to be a municipal bus and is always silver. Unlike the Coach in future games, this version has no special features and is of no real use. There are, however, missions involving the Coach. In Grand Theft Auto: London 1969, the rendition of the Coach is no different from that in GTA 1, but is stretched to appear slightly narrower and longer. 3D Universe The Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories renditions of the Coach assume a modern design, with a curved front and partially rounded body. Due to its size, the Coach is capable of seating a large number of passengers (up to 8, as seen in the GTA III mission, The Fuzz Ball and Ho Selecta!). The vehicle runs on six wheels, has tinted windows (which do not allow the player to see inside), has two passenger access doors on both sides, and can be sprayed in two-tone color schemes. It appears to be based on an MCI J4500 or an E4500, however the doors have been moved. The Vice City, San Andreas and Vice City Stories renditions of the Coach are essentially older versions of the III Coach, similar to 1990s MCI coach models like the 102-B3, with the doors moved. These buses have a more boxy design, with colored stripes running along the sides. Other design aspects of the vehicle are unchanged from its "future" version. The VC and VCS renditions feature slightly higher front bumpers than the San Andreas rendition, a problem likely stemmed from a programming error, as the bumper area should be placed below, where typical bumper placements are visible. The San Andreas rendition received a light restyling which changed its taillights design into a more modern one. The Grand Theft Auto Advance rendition of the Coach, like the other Coaches, resembles a large, long bus, but visual details of the vehicle are vague due to the game's GTA 1-style top-down angle. It presumably shares the general design of the GTA III/''Liberty City Stories'' Coaches. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' A vehicle similar to the Coach may have been cut from Grand Theft Auto IV before release. A Coach is seen in a commercial about Higgins Helitours on GTA IV s in-game TV programming (immediately after the end of The Serrated Edge) but it is not available to ride or drive in the game. It looks similar to the III and Liberty City Stories renditions. The vehicle comes in a gray color and lacks various details, likely as a result of being in development. Both the model and the handling files are absent. Despite it never having a name, it is strongly assumed to be the Coach, since the Bus appears in GTA IV and it is smaller than this one, just like the 3D Universe renditions (except SA). The design, however has been re-addopted into a new vehicle in Grand Theft Auto V called the Dashound, the Coach's successor. Version History Gallery Performance 2D Universe Like the Bus, the Coach is one of the heaviest vehicles in the games. It is reasonably fast for its size, and has decent brakes. It is highly durable. The Coach in Grand Theft Auto 1 can destroy the other vehicle (Except another Coach or other heavy car) by bumping or ramming it at very high speed. 3D Universe Again, the Coach is one of the heaviest vehicles in the games, and its size makes it having a very wide turning radius. It is reasonably fast for its size, and has decent brakes. It is also highly durable. The Coach is able to hold a large number of passengers (7 in San Andreas - the bus can be loaded with Grove Street Families members for missions), being an excellent choice for transporting allies. Its size, combined with its low speed, makes the Coach an easy target for explosives. In Grand Theft Auto Advance, the performance of the vehicle is, as expected, very poor, being only faster than the Wong but slower than a Belly, and is only capable of traveling at only one third of that speed when off-road; its reverse speed is equally poor. Its size and weight also makes the vehicle susceptible to toppling. 3D Universe Overview Image Gallery Betabus-GTA4.jpg|The unnamed bus as depicted in the Higgins Helitours advertisement on television in GTA IV. The bus shares a likeness to the Coach from GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, but was not featured in the final build of GTA IV. Introduction Coach.jpg|The unique colored coach in GTA Liberty City Stories. Bus Driver Minigame In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, there exists an undocumented "bus driver" mini-game for the Coach. Stealing the vehicle and stopping at bus stops will cause passengers to board, awarding the player $5 for each passenger. Oddly, no passengers are seen leaving the Coach, nor being required to reach a specific destination (unlike the Taxi Driver side missions), which means the vehicle can carry as many passengers as the player wants, and destroying it does not give many negative effects sans a wanted level if destroyed with weapons. This feature can also be found in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, however, it no longer earns the player money. Prominent Appearance in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' * In mission Gangsta Bang - Coach, once the player enters the vehicle, a bomb is armed, and explodes if the speed does not reach 50 mph in a short period of time, or it drops below that level. (It is a reference to the movie Speed.) The Coach must tear along until the bomb is disarmed remotely. * During Tequila Slammer - Phone 1: Mission 1, El Burro instructs the protagonist to destroy five Coaches in a car park that are used to bring people across the border illegally. Once all of them are destroyed, the Boss tells the player that there are two more Coaches in the traffic. The protagonist has to get rid of them by any means (including driving them into the water). ''Grand Theft Auto: London 1969'' While never appearing in traffic, the Coach has also been utilized in two missions in Grand Theft Auto: London 1969. * During mission Mods and Sods - Phonebox 3, the protagonist has to destroy a Coach, so the players of the football team Rangers will take taxis instead; the protagonist has to pick up two midfielders and take them to Honest Ray's garage. * In mission Phonebox 7 Part 1, the Coach serves as a means of trapping a targeted passenger. Grand Theft Auto III Import/Export - The Coach is one of the 23 vehicles wanted for the Portland Island portion of the Import/Export side mission. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Just Business - Carl Johnson and Big Smoke jump over two Coaches with a motorbike. After, another is hit by the Packer. * Test Drive - A Coach serves as an obstacle when CJ and Cesar Vialpando reach the street beneath a small viaduct near Gant Bridge. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * Introduction - Toni takes the Coach and alights in Chinatown, Portland Island. * Love on the Rocks - The Coach appears at the end of port, while it is locked. Locations The Coach may be seen stopping at designated bus stops in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas. If one drive a Coach in the locations where it can be found, a bit more will commonly spawn. ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *In all 3 cities, on any of the larger roads with 4-6 lanes. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *2 can be seen parked at the bus depot, Trenton, Portland. *Can be found throughout the city, on main roads. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Can be found spawned randomly at any bus stops around Vice City. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Can be found parked outside The Welcome Pump bar in Dillimore, Red County. The Coach sometimes does not appear. In the PC version, it's completely missing. *Car park adjacent to the TV station building in Missionary Hill, San Fierro (sometimes locked or equipped with alarm). *Can be found on the Tierra Robada section of the Las Venturas Highway. *Very rarely seen on the highway leading to Pilson Intersection east of Verdant Meadows. *Can be found outside Los Santos International Airport. *Can be found driving on The Strip in Las Venturas. *Occasionally spawns in the Emerald Isle parking garage. *Can be found driving around Ocean Docks, Los Santos. *Occasionally seen driving just north of the San Fierro Bypass (very rare). *Very rarely seen around Garver Bridge. *Occasionally seen driving around Verona Beach. *Rarely seen driving around the boulevard (where is the Ammu-Nation of Market) of Los Santos Conference Center, Verona Beach, Market and part of Temple. *Very rarely seen driving around the boulevard (where is the Burger Shot of Mulholland) of Temple, Vinewood and a small part of Richman *Rarely seen around the Playa del Seville *Very rarely seen around East Beach *Rarely seen around the Flint Intersection *Occasionally seen driving around in the Rodeo district. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Found mostly at southern Staunton Island. *Found in the coach park in Trenton, Portland. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Though there are bus stops anywhere in Vice City, Coaches are not seen picking up passengers. The only way to obtain this vehicle is to go to InterGlobal Films. Once Vic gets on the bus, the mission Crash! is activated. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *The Coach's value at the crusher is substantially high, at $4,096, at par with the Fire Truck, but still ranked below those of the similarly sized Wong, Belly and SWAT Van. Trivia * A [[w:c:manhunt:Coach|vehicle resembling GTA Vice City s Coach]] can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt as a wreck. * The Coach plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: West Coast Talk Radio. * The Coach is the first vehicle seen in ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It is unique as it is the only Coach known to feature a grill between the headlights. **In the first cutscene on the mobile version of Liberty City Stories, the Coach has an interior. The interior only appears on the cutscene version of the Coach. There's also a fake ped driving the Coach as seen through the windscreen. * In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Coach can sit up to 12 passengers, as doing the "pedestrians follow you" cheat proves when entering the bus. ** When the pedestrians are in a mob outside the bus, they slide through the pedestrians to get in the bus. * In GTA Vice City Stories, the Coach is not seen on the streets picking up passengers, but in the mission Jive Drive, one can see Coaches taking passengers in Little Havana. * In the mission Kid's A Hero of GTA Advance, the Coach Yuka is in has a special golden paint job. * All Coaches in the 3D universe (with the exception of GTA San Andreas) do not feature a license plate. * In the 3D Universe, the protagonist can, from certain angles, be seen walking back to the passenger section (instead of the driver's seat) of the Coach upon entrance, presumably due to the presence of only one animation for entrance to the vehicle. * In Grand Theft Auto III, if the player robs one with a driver and goes fast, the driver won't get out and will sit on the steps for some reason. This can also be noted when the vehicle is blown up. See Also *Bus - Another transport vehicle featured in the series. *Dashound - Another coach in Grand Theft Auto V that is based on the Grand Theft Auto IV model. Navigation }} de:Coach es:Coach fr:Coach pl:Autokar pt:Coach Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA London Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1969 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Buses Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Public Transport Vehicles